In Search Of Happiness
by Laurikae
Summary: This doesn't really have a belonging it's pretty random. its about a 15 year old girl Named beth and her struggles.
1. Chapter 1

**In Search Of Happiness**

_Sabina Snow_

It was a cold and rainy night, "typical," thought Beth…

She was walking home from her job at a fry place in her rural town in Ontario. Living in a small town, she had experienced what many often call a great childhood. Yet, these people who said she had it all, new nothing. She had gone to a great school, small enough to care, big enough to matter. Her parents earned a fair amount, not poor and not rich, they lived a comfortable life. She had good grades and many friends, of whom Jane was the closest. It seems nice, right? Wrong.

Some would say her parents failed in life, such as Beth, the only thing they had going for them was their second daughter. They were slobs, pigs even. They did not get along and always fought, they could care less about appearance and were completely unaware of people's disgusted opinions of them. She resented them so much. More than resented, she hated them. She often just did not understand them. Beth was always pushed to be the best, often to the extreme, as if her parents were making up for their mistakes with their daughter.

When she got home from work she went on the computer and IM'd Jane.

Beth says:

Hey, Jane

Jane says:

Welcome home.

Beth says:

Don't remind me… Was that science project due tomorrow?

Jane says:

Yeah, you haven't finished?

Beth says:

Nope, I really should get on that… I just wanted a break… Oh well, Later Jane!

Jane says:

Ciao, and good luck.

Beth got out her science books and began… Amperage divided by what? "Oh great" she thought…

"Bethany! You haven't finished your homework?" Yelled her father

" No father, I was just on the computer making sure I was doing the right thing." She called.

"You stupid idiot! Are you too dumb to record what to do? How the hell are you going to pass grade nine? Oh wait I forgot, your too screwed up to do anything like that!" he screamed in her face.

A tear rolled down her face as she simply replied "I know, I am sorry."

"That's it! Get up you fat lazy bitch!" He bellowed as his footsteps thundered through out the house. All Beth could do was wince. She hoped it would be over quick.


	2. Chapter 2

"Beth!" Jane called in the halls of school the next day. "Hey, wait up… are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah fine, like usual, I have got to get to class… Later" " But Beth! We still have 10 minutes! Did I do something?" "No, I just need some extra help… talk to me at lunch." "Umm, alright. Have a good class!" "Yeah you too." As She headed for math she heard John whisper, "What's up with her?"

Smack! Beth closed her locker and headed for the Caf. "Hey! Long time no talk!" It was Grace, her friend from public school. "I know eh? How are you?" She smiled, hiding her pain. "Pretty good… And you…?" "Fine." Even though it was a complete lie, no one knows. They headed to the Caf, and sat down with their friends. It was a usual chaotic lunch… Including Corey. He was her crush… more than a crush…

Her birthday was soon, not that she was having a party, but she hoped by then, he would have kissed her. "Hi!" He yelled at her with his sweet voice, he was the only one she wanted to yell at her. She knew it would never happen, because he liked her friend Karen. He was even going to buy her flowers, with Beth's help of course. "He doesn't know how much I like him, or how much it hurts as he talks about Karen." She thought to herself. "Hello?" Back into reality… "Hello Corey."

A typical lunch … talking the whole way through, Beth sitting watching Corey closely, not bothering to eat. Maybe one day, when she was skinny, he would like her.

Probably not. Then Corey started to talk about Karen again. Today, Beth couldn't handle it. She took the rope from her locker. She went to the girls bathroom and tied it around her neck and stall, she let go and felt it tighten. Slowly the breath was sucked away… It hurt so much; it was a searing pain in the middle of her body. Then all the pain went away. Just like that. With She hung there looking at the pink wall… her eyes slowly closed.

"Oh my god!" Shrieked Kira. "Help guys! Beth's hanging!" Corey dashed into the bathroom and tried to hold her up. Ken grabbed his pocket knife and slashed the rope. Beth fell into a clump on the ground. With tears in his eyes, Dan held her and asked to live. Beth just laid there limp, in is arms. They all knew why she had done this, she couldn't handle knowing she was alone. They also knew, that when Corey asked Karen out, Beth's heart had stopped. So now she laid in Corey's arms, unconscious. He held her as a teacher came, and began CPR.


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing Beth can remember is a blinding light in her eyes… And then a doctors face, and "She's regaining consciousness! Hello, my name is Doctor Bell, you are at the hospital." Her response was a cough with a searing pain in her throat.

For the next few days, she slipped in and out of consciousness. Many came and visited, except her parents. Beth couldn't remember much, But she knew that Corey came to visit her a lot. She could barley talk and had a raspy voice. Jane was at her side constantly, even though the breathing machine made a loud hum constantly.

A few days came and passed, the breathing machine was taken out after 5 days. All of a sudden it was Beth's birthday. She made it to fifteen, barley. There's no way her friends were going to let it go by in any way other than with much celebration.

On her birthday, May 2nd, all of her friends came to visit, including Corey. They danced, sang happy birthday, they ate cake and opened presents. It was the best birthday she had ever had. Her friends slowly left one by one, until only Corey remained. He looked at her and said "I am so sorry." Beth looked into his deep brown eyes, searching for what to say… "You did nothing wrong, but thanks for saving me. Without you, I wouldn't be here." He looked into her gaze, and slowly leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek." "I am just glad you are alive." He kissed her forehead, and slipped out the door.

Beth just couldn't figure it out. Everything seemed to be going right. All of her friends were being nice, Corey liked her… it seemed so perfect. Her life was everything she had ever wanted. There was a knock on the door and the head nurse came in… "Hello Ms. Swoon, how are you feeling?" "Really good, thanks." "That's good, we think you have made great progress, and its time to go home soon, tomorrow you have a meeting with the councilor, and after that you will probably be able to go home."

Beth was so high, like on top of mount Everest. Now it seemed like she was in the lowest valley. More like she was by hit with a brick wall. She had been in the hospital for 2 ½ weeks, and not once had she heard from her parents… How could she face them? What would her father do? She needed to tell someone. She couldn't bare to see them. She fell asleep that night, with tears in her eyes.

Beth woke up in a pool of sunshine. Corey was sitting in the chair by her bed, "Good morning sunshine." He came over to her and held her hand. "How are you feeling?" "Not so great, I have to go home today." "Excuse me, but Ms. Swoon has an appointment, please come back around lunch." Interrupted "Alright," he gave her hand a squeeze and left.

The councilor talked and Beth just nodded not really listening, only paying enough attention to answer questions. She didn't have the strength to say what happened at home, or what the real reason was for her actions, she just said it was because she was fat. "Great, your parents should be here to pick you up around 3." "Thanks"

Four more hours of freedom she thought. She sat there and wondered, what happened? So much had happened in the past month. She had gone living her life, having everyone think it was perfect. Now they knew. Beth felt so exposed, like people knew things that they shouldn't. How would they treat her? What scared her most is what her dad would do when she got home. Would he do it again? She winced at the thought. She just wanted to stay here. No one ever touched her here. She was happy. Was it to much to ask?


	4. Chapter 4

Corey came in a soon after, and had her lunch with him. She hated eating, especially in front of other people. She pecked at her food and just asked Corey about school and how it was and what was going on. "Just the normal stuff, Ken's being silly, Kira is reading another book, Karen is excited to see you back, and you know how much Jane misses you. We all want to see you back!" He ran his fingers through her hair as she looked at him, "I don't know if I want to"

Beth got up and walked over to the window, she sighed heavily as he came up behind her. They stood there with his hand on her shoulder just looking at nature. "Beautiful isn't it" He breathed. "Yes, very. Almost too pretty." A bird chirped, and she simply said "So innocent."

Corey swept some stray hair behind Beth's ear, and he wrapped his arms around her. He held her for a very long time, she wished it would never end. In his arms she felt safe. Together, Corey and Beth could fight anything. No one could ever touch them, no matter what; they could come through it. Beth was so happy she just laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Beth woke up in Corey's lap with a sweet smile in her direction. His arms continued to wrap around her, holding her close. His heart thumped gently in her ear. He bent down, kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you baby, don't ever leave me."

All Beth could think was this is my fairytale. How did I end up so lucky? She was tired of her hospital room, "Want to go for a walk?" "Anything for you" The got up and walked in tandem down the corridor hand in hand. She thought this was a dream, until she saw her father marching towards her room. "I have to go" and with a squeeze of the hand she ran to her room.

"Bethany" her father grunted "Lets go." "Yes" She grabbed her things and struggled to keep up with her dad. Corey just watched in silence from the hall. Her dad slammed the car door and revved the engine. They sped away towards home.

It was awkward for Beth. It had a strange silence attached to it. She just wanted to be in her room. There she could sit and cuddle her teddy bears. She also had a mountain of homework to finish. She just hoped that this would stop what her dad did.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking to school was very hard, everyone seemed to be looking at her. Thank god she saw Jana. She ran to catch up, "hey!" "Oh My God! Beth!" And with that she was squeezed to death. "I missed you too!" she breathed. The ywalked into the school, everyone stared at them. Thank god, she had Jana at her side. Greig ran up to her and nearly crushed her! "Welcome back!" "Hey!" With that she gave him a big hug. She walked to her locker to find it decorated with balloons and such and a big sign that said "Welcome back." Her heart soared.

Standing there was Grieg, Jane, Lily, tall with curly blonde hair, Makenzie… he is what people call the creepy one. Of course Terra was there too… she was the quiet one they all loved, Teagan too. She dated him, back in grade 8; she still hasn't heard the end of it. He's a great guy, nice and funny… they're still good friends.

Beth loved being here with them; they made her feel like she belonged. They didn't even act as if anything major happened other than being away for a while. It was a joyous reunion, and one she did not plan on forgetting. However, the bell rang and they had to go to classes… She could not wait for lunch!

Jane and Beth walked from gym to the Caf. There they all met, and sat down to a lunch of great fun. Every one was goofing around and having an awesome time. Just what Beth had wanted.

After an awesome day of school Beth came home and began to tackle that mountain of homework. She was really behind in her studies, but the teachers were taking it easy on her. Then the phone rang, and her world came crashing down.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth!" sobbed Kira. "Ken did it, he actually did it! Oh god no!"

Beth just held the phone silently in her hand. The tears began to poor down her face, one after another they just wouldn't stop. Beth ran out the door. She ran and ran and ran. He's gone. She had no idea what to do. She ran till she could move no more and collapsed on the ground in a pile. Her head spun.

She got up and ran to Kira's house.

The fell into each others arms and just screamed silently. Kira handed beth a hand written note from Ken.

**It may or may not trouble you to know that my death can be partially attributed to my love for you. After all, it has caused me more pain than the bullet rushing through my skull once this is finished to know that no matter how much I love you, I will never have you. However, do not blame yourself for this. We cannot choose who we do and do not love...**

**But don't let my death get in the way of your life. Live on, as nothing gave me any greater joy than to see you happy. I guess that's how I first distinguished what I felt as love. Please, stay happy, despite the fact that I am no longer there to enjoy it. **

**You can never know how much it hurt to look into your eyes and not see the love I felt reflected in them. Maybe this did take up a bigger piece of the reason for my death than I originally though. I don't know. I don't know much anymore. All I know is that this is the only cure for the disease I have that I will ever receive, as your love was not meant for me. Maybe that's for the best...**

**I don't think it would have been good to love someone with their own death foremost in their minds. As much as I wanted it, perhaps needed it, you didn't. And I'll have to respect that."**

**With love in my heart, Ken**

Beth just could not understand it. No one understood the connection they shared. She loved him, like a brother. Her family was hers biologically, but not physiologically. He was her family… now he was gone… Just like that. She kept thinking he would just walk in the door and everything would be back to normal… However, it never happened, He never walked in the door. The next few days were a blur. Grief councilors came to her school, not that she saw them... She lived at Kira's house; they just sat there and cried together, for hours. They cried until they had no tears left. Beth was walking around Kira's room looking at her things, when she saw a photo album. She picked it up and began to flip through it. She stop on a page with a picture of the whole gang together, ken at the center of them with his goofy expression on his face… How she longed to se him, to hug him.

Why did he leave? What did she do? She was so sad. She just didn't know what to do. She saw a pen and some paper and just started writing her feelings… she soon transformed it into a poem…

As I walked into the Church,  
People are watching us.  
But I don't notice anymore.

I walk over to you,  
I touch your sweet face.  
I try so hard not to cry, but the tears  
they are coming, I can't stop them.

I taste the tears of anger and sorrow,  
I try to tell myself it is all a bad dream -  
But I now realize that dreams  
aren't supposed to hurt you.

As I lean over,  
I whisper into your ear,  
I love you.

I put the flowers on the casket,  
And I quietly walk out saying,  
Goodbye.

There, her feelings right there. She had to get ready for his funeral. Corey Greig Mackenzie Teagan and , Orion, his brother were pall bearers. The minister stood there saying how good Ken was, Beth just trembled. She was shaking, she could hear his mom sobbing. As Ken's casket was slowly laid in the ground, Beth just stood there, her head spinning. She vowed to never forget him, ever.

She stood near the hole in the ground and placed a single black rose on his mahogany coffin. Her heart screamed out for him. She needed him. His life ended, so soon. He was only 15…

The first shovel of dirt was placed on his coffin and his mother shrieked out. You could hear the pain in her voice, it was like hear heart was sliced in with a sharp blade. Beth's whole body ached; it felt like her heart was missing. When Ken was buried, so was her spirit. She felt so drained, so lost. He showed her what to do, where to go, and how to love.

She went home and laid in bed for hours. The next morning, she walked out the door into the crisp air. Her feet crunched on the slippery grass. She could smell spring, new beginnings. She didn't want it to. She wanted Ken back. She walked to the grave yard and opened the iron gate. It screeched as she squeezed past. She followed the path to the freshly turned up dirt over Ken's grave. She sat in front of his tombstone and traced the words with her fingers.

_Ken Cutling_

_Loved by everyone_

_He cast an angel's Shadow. _

_Born February 6th, 1991_

_Died May 3rd, 2006_

_You left before you were ready to._

A tear fell from her eye. Why did he leave her, she loved him. Not like she loved Corey, but a different eternal love. She wished she had told Ken this...

Beth fell into a deep depression and for a month she was like a robot. No feeling, no emotions; just an expressionless Beth. Everymorning she went to kens' grave and traced the heartbreaking letters. Even when her father got angry she stopped crying. She stopped caring. She stopped hugging Corey, if you didn't talk to him, you wouldn't know they were going out. Beth was jsut gone, as if she had tuned out the world.


	7. Chapter 7

"Beth" Corey called to her. She jsuted stared at him blankley. "Beth" He walked up and wrapped his arms around her. "I know your sad, I am too. It's ok to bed sad, and to feel upset but, we all love you and want to old Beth back. Please, all I want is to see you happy. My heart breaks when I look at your face... youre demeaner has changed, your white as a ghost, your eyes are hallow and empty, you slouch, and I haven't seen you smile since he died. Hunny, Please I love you. you can tell me, jsut tell me all you feelings."

Beth looked at him with tears in her eyes, and just held him. The tears began and they wouldn't stop, they racked her whole body. A month of paina nd sorry was released. Her entire body shook and tremors she jsut couldn't stop. her breath escaped her and she jsut ended up in a heap in Corey's arms.

He just held her and stroked her hair. After the tears subsided, she looked into his face, he looked back... he searched her eyes for feeling then he found it. her face was bright red, eyes puffy, and when you looked into them you could see her dispare. She could feel again, All her anguish, pain, anxiety and hopelessness had been released. Corey kissed the top of her forehead and whispered, "I love you more than anything."

"Corey I love you, But there's something I have to do,I'll call you tomorrow." She walked into the cement statue store and bought a single stone red rose. She wanted what she was doing to last forever. She went home and covered the petals in black paint, ever so carefully. She then painted the stem green and she took some card and wrote

_To my loved brother Ken,_

_I will never forget you._

_Love forever and always Beth._

The gold ink easily glided onto the white paper, She added a little heart at the bottom. Beth then took the card to the laminator place and had it laminated. She wraped a gold ribbont through it and tied it onto the rose. She then slowly walk to Kens grave, bent down and placed it at the base.

She began to silently weep. She look up to the sky and whispered, "Ken, We love you, I love you. You'll always be in my heart. I miss you so much. Please hear me, I dont want to be happy, not without you. Is it okay? Can I live without you?" Then the sun came out from behind the clouds and shinded directly on her and his grave. The clouds seemed to smile. She knew Ken had sent her a sign. She raised her arms as a warm wind embraced her and she simply mouthed the words "Thank You"


	8. Chapter 8

A bird chirped and beth ran out of the cemetary and straight to Jane's house. She ran through the door kicked off her shoes and straight into Jane's bedroom, wehre to no surprise of Beth's she found her one and only bestfriend. She gave her a big hug and said "I missed you!"

They talked for what seemed like forever just acting like kids again. They then went to sleep after gabbing more, and when Beth woke up she realised something; she had slept without crying in her sleep. that was the first time she can remeber being able to wake up without sore eyes or a puffy nose or wet pillow. She felt so refreshed, it was a great feeling.

She walked down stairs and met Jane's mom and thanked her and headed out the door. She walked home and began to make breakfast for her dad.

He loved becan and eggs, so she put them in the pan. She made some coffee, and brought it out to him where he was passed out in the living room.

He looked at her and his face turned bright red, all of a sudden she realised what a mistake this was.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He barked at her

"I.. I'm sorry dad, I thought you'd like some coffee before your breakfast." Beth replied uneasily.

" You worthless peice of shit. I was sleeping couldn't you see that you blind bat." Beth's dad screamed at her and he got up; Beth jsut winced and reliquished any happy feelings she'd had moments earlier.

She fell up the stairs into her room and sobbed on the bed. Pain shot through her arm and a bruise was appearing on her stomache. Hot tears stung her eyes as she tried to gain control of her emotions.

"Why me? I didn't mean to bother him, I was only trying to help" she thought to herself. Just then BRING. "Bethany answer the god-damn telephone you lazy whore!" Demanded her father, now eating the eggs and bacon.

"Hello" Beth stuttered trying to sound normal.

"Hey, it's Corey. Beth, Hunny. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. I can't talk right now... Can I call you back in about an hour?"

"Umm, sure. Thats fine but please I'm here for you to talk to. If you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Love you."

"Love you too."

Click. Beth knew she was yet again alone. What she couldn't understand is why she didn't just tell Corey everything. She wanted to, she wanted someone to know. She needed help, but she didn't know how. Her father had no right to treat her like that, but deep down in her heart Beth couldn't get over the feeling it was her fault. If only she was better, skinnier, prittier, smarter... If only she was more... Then maybe her dad would love her.


	9. Chapter 9

A bird chirped and beth ran out of the cemetary and straight to Jane's house. She ran through the door kicked off her shoes and straight into Jane's bedroom, wehre to no surprise of Beth's she found her one and only bestfriend. She gave her a big hug and said "I missed you!"

She sat there on her bed, looking for a release of her emotions... then a gleam from scissors caught her eye. She moved towords them uneasily... A discusting thought entered her mind. She picked them up and opended them. She then sat down and placed the sharp blade on her skin. She felt it peirce and slide along digging a tunnel for her anger. The shinny metal had turned bright red. The warm liquid flowed from her fresh cut and trickled down her arm. She watched it with an odd fascination.

She placed the blade at another point on her arm and ripped it through her skin. she jsut coldn't get enough of this. It was incredable. It almost became demonic, She sliced her skin watched the blood drain from the gaping wound and when the blood began to clot, she'd do it again in a new place.

She then looked at her arm and realsied it was coved with red slashes. Her whole arm was bloodied and a tear rolled down her cheek, landing on her newest mark. She nearly shrieked out as an intense pain seared down the cut. Oh my god! What did I do? Everyhting was covered in the red life giving substance.

Her arm began to throb. It hurt like hell. She slipped into the bathroom and filled the sink with cool water. She grabbed a towel shoved it in her mouth and dunked her arm into the water... She bit that towel hard and used ever bit of strengh she had to stop from screaming. Her arm burned, as if on fire. She kept it there for a while, until the soothing relif of the coold water took effect.

She carefully dried her arm and watched the blood stained water drain away. The ran into her room with a roll of toilet paper and began to clean the blood. she looked at her skin and realised her was peachy skin had become ghostly white. All of a sudden she felt dizzy, her room becan to spin around. Beth tried to grab her chair for support, but she ended up in a heap on her bedroom floor.

Two hours later Corey decided to pay Beth a visit... She hadn;t phoned back, which was unusual for her. He was concernd, when he had called there was something in her voice. He knocked on the door.

"Hello. Is Beth here?" Corey asked.

"Uh, sure go in and see if you can find her. I'm don't know if she is or not." Gruffly replied Mr. Swoon.

"Thanks"

Corey knocked on her rooms door... No answer. He peeked in but because of the way her room was set up he didn't see her. He checked the house and concluded she wasn't there and continued his search to her friends houses.

Little did he know he was mere steps away from the non responsive girl he loved.

Beth awoke in the middle of the night. She was very sore from being on the hard floor for so long... Her arm hurt like hell, and when she went to go to the bathroom, she relised she was white as a ghost. she definitly didnt feel good either. She went back to her room got in her bed and was about to fall asleep when she opened her eyes and in the moonlight saw the cuts as they appeared liek little black wounds an her arm. She just quiverd and fell asleep.

The bright sunshine pooled on beths bed, as she slept. She woke up and her clock read 10:30... She realized she'd slept for a little over 24 hours! That was crazy, the worst part; she was still tired! Even in the cheerful sunlight, he skin gave of a transucent appearance.Beth had no idea what came over her, or why she destroyrd her arm, in an almost demonic way.


	10. Chapter 10

She got up and went downstairs, careful to not wake her father. She grabbed a bowl of luckycharms and ate quickly, making sure to only have the carms and as little milk as possible, since its fatning. Beth then stopped by Corey's house. He was asleep but his mom said she could get him up now. Beth walked into his room like a mouse. She stood looking at him deciding what to do... she could be bold and jump on him, she could be sweet and wake him with a kiss or perhaps cruel and take some water and splash him... She decided to combine all three... get some water splash him right before tackling him to give him a kiss. She smirked at the idea and slipped to the bathroom and borrowed the cup and filled it with luke warm water... tip-toeing back into hsi rom she put her plan into action!

"what the..."

"Hey! Beth laughed as she kissed him.

"Oi! Did ya have to get me wet?" He smiled at her

"Oh but of course! Wasn't it the best wake up you've ever had?"

"well... The kiss at the end sealed the deal for me!"

And then he jumped up and tackled Beth until she was pinned beneath Corey. He looked lovingly into her eyes, and wiped a stra piece of hair away from her face. Even though her hair was messy and she was make-upless he though she was the most beautiful thing in the world. He Placed a tender kiss upon her sweet lips.

He got up and help Beth up to her feel where she gave him a long hug, "Morning Hunny" They walked downstairs hand in hand. Mrs. Road, Coreys mom, greeted them. You two look look awfully happy. "we are" they chourused together! "How about some breakfast dears?" asked Mrs Road

"Yes please Mom! I could eat a horse right now I'm so hungry!" Sqeeled Corey. Oh crap thought Beth, not stupid food. "Beth dearie, what about you? We ahve some eggs and bacon, good old canadain way!" "No thanks, I'm really full, I jsut ate before I came here." She tried to sound convincing... "Are you sure... you should try and have a little, it's good for you! Coaxed coreys mom. "i'm sure thanks..."

After breakfast Corey and Beth went for a walk, of course, hand in hand. Even though it wasn't noon yet, The heat of the early summer could be felt. It was very humid and it was almost as if you could cut the air in half... It almosed consumed you. Very warm, Corey looked over and noticed Beth wearing a long sleeve shirt, which seemed very odd in the summer. "Hey, what are you doing whereing long sleeves?" he asked. "Oh, Uhh... the UV index is supposed to be high tofay, I dont want to get burnned..." she answered quickly. "Uhh, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but your only going to live once! You should make it count and enjoy it!" He teased. "Oh shush you" She laughed at him.

THe heat jsut seemed to triple all of a sudden and Corey was dripping in sweat. Beth on the other hand, remained a ghostly white. "Beth, are you feeling ok? You seem out of sorts." "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired."

They jsut arrived backa t Corey's house at that precise moment. "It's really hot, we need to go swimming... Come on Beth!" Decided Corey. "umm.. i don't really want to, i'm not feeling very good." "oh baby,a re you going to be fine? "yeah... I guess I'm just not having a very good day..." She replied try to sound honest... She ahted lying but she had to hide her arms. Coery stripped into hsi boxers and went out to the pool, beth following. She sat on the endge and dangled her feet in the water as Corey got in and went right in between them. He looked up at her... "Did you ever notice how beautiful you are?" Blusheing beth pondered this statement a moment and said "Have you ever noticed how handsome you are?" Wrapping her legs and arms around Corey

Beth slid into the pool with him, Clothes and all. Thankfully Mrs Road had gone to work, and they played around in the pool, keeping cool.


End file.
